


Could You Stay?

by thoughshebebbutlitle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Charming, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughshebebbutlitle/pseuds/thoughshebebbutlitle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was glad that his little girl still needed her dad sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that 5x02 needed an extra scene as there seemed to be little interaction between Emma and David in the episode; so I wrote it! Hope you like it and please leave any comments :)

He can tell that she is scared. Scared of herself. The way that she had thrown herself at Killian and then promptly disappeared for a 'lie down'. She had returned just as Arthur congratulated Regina on her skills at saving Robin. He could see the pain in Emma's eyes at being disregarded as the the savour, a role that she had only recently come to accept.

She stood in the doorway like an angel. Her pure white dress seemed to emit light and her head was crowned with a tiara of delicate flowers. David couldn't help but dream of the many beautiful dresses and tiaras he would have seen his daughter in if they had not be separated for so long. He knew that Snow had spent a long time deliberating over what dress her daughter would wear for their first proper ball together (they didn't count her real first ball as neither of her parents were aware of it at the time.) This only made her beauty more meaningful.

Arthur left the room and Regina and Robin followed him. Charming assumed that Emma would want to spend time with Killian (after all, they had only had very limited time to themselves since their reunion.) The two lovers shared a look as Snow left the room before Emma grabbed his arm.

"Dad, could you just stay for a moment?"

They both looked back to Hook. There was confusion and hurt in his eyes but he quickly plastered on a grin and stepped past a guilty looking Emma and her father, giving a glance back as he also left the room.

"So, what's...umph" 

Before he could finish his sentence, Emma threw herself into his arms. He automatically cradled her head as he had all those years ago before the wardrobe had taken her away. David could not tell if Emma was crying, her body was still, but he continued to hold her close until she pulled away from him gently. It was at this point he saw how tired she looked, her red-rimmed eyes and the bags under them.

"I'm sorry," apologised Emma "I don't know what came over me." 

He quickly shushed her excuses, wiping away the single tear that had escaped from her beautiful green orbs.

"Don't apologise, you don't need to." 

Emma omitted a small smile that warmed her father's heart.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

And she did. She told of her fears and worries; of her secret enjoyment of the darkness; her inability to sleep and the voice in her head. It seemed to David that she did so without taking a single breath, so anxious of getting it all out. With a final sigh she rested her head on her fathers shoulder as they sat side by side and silence embraced the pair for several minutes.

"You probably need to get back to Mary Margret and Neal, don't you?" She finally whispered.

"Not if you still need me." 

He could fell her smile at his words. He understood that Emma was still getting used to the idea of other people putting first, even after they had now been together for so long.

"It's alright, Killian is probably worried about me." She seemed to summon up courage as she admitted, "I better go and talk to him."

"Fine, but just talking mind you; I'm still not sure about this whole room sharing deal!" 

He pretended to be defensive but they both knew he was glad someone was keeping Emma safe when how could not. They began their walk back through the castle in mostly comfortable silence until they reached Emma and Killian's chambers. As they stood outside, Emma gave her father one last hug and a whispered thanks before she turned and, with a deep breath, gently pushed against the wood. David heard her mutter a timid greeting and as the door swung shut, he caught a glimpse of the pirate sweeping his princess up in a tight embrace; he headed to his chambers reassured that Emma had someone to take care of her, but glad that his little girl still needed her dad sometimes.


End file.
